villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Craig Mitchell
Craig Henry Mitchell is a supporting antagonist in the 2008 James Bond film Quantum of Solace. He was a Quantum agent masquerading as a senior MI6 operative and M's personal security guard for 5 years. He was portrayed by the British stuntman Glenn Foster, who also played one of Adolph Gettler's henchmen in Casino Royale. History Craig Mitchell worked under M for eight years, five of which were spent as her personal bodyguard. Although he passed a yearly complete security check and lie detector test, the MI6 man was, in reality, secretly working for the terrorist group Quantum. When 007 captures Quantum enforcer Mr. White and drives him to a safe-house in Siena, Italy for questioning. Bond meets with M and greets Mitchell, who acknowledges him by name. During their discussion, the bodyguard excuses himself to secure the perimeter; in reality he secretly murders an agent tasked with guarding the entrance. He returns a minute later to report that all is clear. As the interrogation commences, White appears amused by MI6's apparent ignorance that Quantum's exists and informs her that his organization has operatives planted everywhere. Suddenly, White looks to Mitchell, who draws his weapon and shoots the security guard present. In the struggle, Bond attempts to disarm the traitor, causing a shot to discharge and hit White in the shoulder. The antagonist eventually gains the upper hand, knocking Bond to the ground, and makes for the nearest exit. 007 pursues Mitchell through the tunnel system, emerging in the middle of Siena's Palio Horse Race. Fleeing through the crowds, Mitchell turns and snaps off several random shots, hitting and killing an innocent civilian. Eventually the chase leads to the rooftops, concluding with a climactic struggle atop a bell tower. The two men lose their footing and fall through the glass ceiling of an adjacent building. Frantically, they attempt to recover their dropped weapons and take aim, but 007, being faster, shoots first, killing the bodyguard. Later, Bond meets M at Mitchell's apartment in London. MI6 have been forensically examining the flat for evidence, but find nothing aside from some marked notes connected tenuously with Edmund Slate. A frustrated M laments that he "didn't leave so much as a scrap of paper to explain any of it". Among his personal affects, she found an ashtray and three other Christmas presents she had bought him, suggesting a close working relationship between the pair. Following the deaths of Dominic Greene and Luiz Medrano, Bond learned that Quantum was nothing more than a front run by Ernst Stavro Blofeld of SPECTRE, and that Mitchell, along with White, Greene and Medrano, were all pawns as part of Blofeld's true plot to wreak psychological pain on Bond. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:007 Villains Category:Fighters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Charismatic Category:Spy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Deal Makers Category:Enforcer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Jingoists Category:Saboteurs Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Deceased